Night's Purpose
by Forgotten TwilightX
Summary: First attempt at writing fan fiction- so here's my short story of the MC X Joshua Lieben


Okay, so I'm sort of new to this whole fan fiction universe, but I really wanted to get my words down on paper about my new found love for BMP.

If you like the story, want more, or have a request even leave a review and hopefully I can make this story writing thing a habit.

Without further ado, here's my story of Joshua Lieben and the MC of BMP

P.S. my MC's name is Hikari Ootori, but if you like I can always do fan fiction of Characters X Readers

Night.

Night, when people rest with their beloved in bed to await the rising sun.

This night however was not one to be spent with a beloved, but alone in the dark, in a quiet empty castle….

I rested in bed, staring at the ceiling, and looking out the window from time to time just for a change. Then again any change would be better than sleeping in this cold bed alone. The bed was far too large for one person alone, but even with all this emptiness there was no one there to fill the gap in both the bed, and her heart.

"Joshua." I whispered to myself as I looked to the vacant side of the bed which once held my husband.

"Joshua…. Hurry and come back to me." I said as warm tears rolled down my cheeks.

Tears continually filled my eyes as I tried to wipe them away with the sleeve of my night gown. But they continued to fall, like pure gems shattering as they hit the sheets of the bed.

"Please…." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep with tears grown cold still resting on my face.

The next morning I awoke to a stirring in my room, as I rose from the bed I caught a glimpse of Joshua entering the room with dark circles under his eyes.

"Joshua! Are you just coming back now?" I exclaimed as he approached the bed.

"Quiet. Don't yell so much to a person who has been working all night." Joshua hissed at me

"Oh….I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell" I tell him trying keep the sadness from overwhelming me.

"At least your back now though. Would you like me to stay with you awhile?" I asked, hoping I could spend some time with him.

"Don't you have work to do this morning? Leave me and get to work, or you'll fall behind." He spat words at me, words that contained no love anywhere.

"That's right" I managed with tears about to over flow "I best be on my way then, I hope you have a pleasant rest Joshua" I said about to open the flood gates. But I held back the tears and left the room silently.

I wandered the halls after I had finished my work for the day, when I approached the large windows that led out to the balcony on the second floor of the Castle. Rain began to pour down from the endless grey sky.

"Such a perfect mess of weather, for a perfectly dreary mood" I muttered to myself.

"Is that so Princess?" Jan said as he came up from behind me.

"Jan!?" I exclaimed in surprise "you scared me"

"Terribly sorry my Lady, but I couldn't help but over hear your comments to yourself.

If it's alright with me asking, whatever could be troubling you" He said with worried eyes

"Oh its nothing really, I was just noticing how dreary the day was, that is with all the rain and thundering as of late" I said, hiding my true feelings.

"Is that so? Are you sure there is nothing else bothering, not even with Prince Joshua?" Jan seemed to be able to pinpoint my cause of suffering, but I shrugged the comment off.

"Yes, I'm fine Jan, and thank you for asking. I truly am fine, and things between Prince Joshua and myself are fine as well." I hesitated a bit before speaking but I managed to tell Jan that nothing was wrong.

"If you are sure My Lady, then I have no room to doubt you. I Trust you whole heartedly, with every fiber of my being. Now if you will excuse I must go and prepare His Highnesses' lunch. Will My Lady be joining us in the main hall?" Jan asked

"Oh… I'm not particularly in an appetizing mood, so if you would, please tell His highness that I shall see him at dinner instead." I inform Jan

"Very well My Lady, now if you would excuse me." Jan said, then hurried on his way towards the kitchen.

"Jan….. You have far too much trust in someone like me…" I whispered to myself. With every second ticking by, my sadness growing off the darkness lurking in my heart.

JOSHUA POV

I walked to the dining room, refreshed from my rest and eager to see my wife waiting for me in the hall. When I arrived, she was not there.

"Jan, where is Hikari?" I asked with concern.

She always beat me to meals, and would always welcome me with a greeting. It was one of the things I treasured during my dreary days of solely work, and no time with my beloved.

"Lady Hikari has asked me to inform you that she will see you at dinner, being that she has no appetite to eat now." Jan bowed as he spoke.

I was shocked to hear that out of Jan's mouth, when I suddenly asked

"Where is she now, Jan?"

"I believe she was on second floor, where last I saw her" Jan recalled.

I dashed out of the dining hall with Jan calling after me, but I kept running. Why wouldn't she be there? Why wouldn't she show herself? She always eats with me, so why now?

I reached the second floor, seeing the windows filled with rain water as the rain drops continued to pour out of the sky in a torrential rain. I suddenly noticed a figure walking to the inner gardens. It was hard to make out the figure from a distance, until a flash of lightning revealed rain soaked, pitch black hair stuck to a drenched pale sun dress. Wet from head to toe my eyes widened as my eyes figured out who was standing in the rain.

I sprinted outside to catch the figure

"Hikari!" I screamed while running down the hall.

MC POV

I stood there in the rain, drenched from head to toe, with the raindrops drowning out my tears which continued to rain down my cheeks. After a pause I continued towards the inner gardens, a place I had come to love during my first days here in Dres Van.

"Joshua, please…. Don't find me here. Don't find me walloping in my endless tears. Please…." I cry to myself.

I suddenly hear splashing footsteps from behind me. I turn and see my prince running full sprint towards me.

"Hikari!" he exclaimed "No….Don't come any closer…. Please…. Just leave me be..." I mutter as I ran off into the garden.

JOSHUA POV

"Hikari!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, searching for my beloved who had wandered out into the pouring rain. When I finally discovered her, standing at the entrance of the inner gardens….Crying.

"Hikari!" I yelled as I began running towards her again.

She turned to face me, while mouthing words which I couldn't make out. Then running into the Gardens that lay in front of us.

MC POV

Run….Run faster… he can't catch you now…. Not after you were just crying.

Suddenly I felt my vision begin to blur, and stumbled off to the side, my hands breaking my fall. I scramble to get back to my feet. But I was too late.

"Hikari!" Joshua exclaimed, out of breath helping me up pulling me up into an embrace As he embraced me, my vision blurred even more until my cold body mimicked that of by bed the night before. Cold, lifeless, and unmoving.

JOSHUA POV

I had finally found her, laying on the ground trying to raise herself from her knees. "Hikari!" I yelled, grabbing her by the arm and helping her up, bringing her into a strong embrace.

Yet as I held her, her tiny frame fell limp and lifeless.

"Hey, Hikari! Wake up!" I shouted.

Before anything else, I picked my lifeless lover up into my arms, holding her close to my body to protect her from the rain. I began sprinting back to the castle when I saw Jan calling my name looking for me.

"Jan!" I yelled

"Your Highness! Where have you be…" His voice trailed off as he realized that I was carrying Hikari in my arms.

"Call the Doctor, NOW!" I commanded him.

Rushing to our bedroom, I laid her on the king size bed, practically ripping off the soaked clothes she had on and putting on her dry night gown. And soon the Doctors arrived with Jan in tow.

MC POV

My eyes fluttered open to the soft morning light hitting my eyelids. As my opened my eyes I saw my Prince holding me in his arms, cradling me as if to protect me from some unknown force were about to take me from him.

"Joshua?" my voice came out coarse as sand paper.

Joshua's eyes slowly opened to be greeted by my endearing gaze.

"Hikari?" his eyes still adjusting to the pale morning light.

He suddenly realized it was really me, and shot up from his resting position.

"Oh Hikari…" Joshua said my name with pure care and love tinged with a hint of worry.

"Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Do you feel sick?" I was bombarded with a series of questions that I had no idea as to how to answer.

"I'm fi…." I was cut off, before I could finish

"Don't just say your fine! A person who's fine wouldn't go wandering out in torrential down pour!" he yelled in my face.

"Joshua….You shouldn't yell so loudly in the castle" I say trying to urge him to follow his own rules.

"I have a reason! I've been worried for the past 3 days for when you would wake up" He said, his words hitting me like a fast ball.

"3 days?" I asked, completely stunned

"Yes, 3 days, that's how long you've been asleep." He told me

"Now" he begins, his tone more caring than before "why were you out in the rain? And what did you whisper to yourself when you paused out in the rain?" he asks

"I was….just thinking to myself" I lied….

"Liar" Joshua pinpointed my white lie.

"Do you really think you can get away with a terrible lie like that in front of me?" he gave me a look that made my heart hurt. I could tell my lie had injured his feelings.

"Why did I lie just now?" I said "Hikari?"

Joshua's face became extremely close

"You don't need to hide anything from me, I married you for the woman you are, give me everything you can't carry on your own." Joshua took my hands in his and held them to his heart.

Tears once more flowed from my eyes, stunning Joshua who began wiping the tears from my face as they started to fall. One by one.

"I'm sorry…" I cried "So sorry…. I..I just wanted….. wanted to be with you…" Joshua's eyes grew wide at this "I couldn't stand not being with you. And when you came back that morning I wanted to ask you all sorts of things, and just be with you…. But I should've known that you were tired, and that all you wanted was rest….I just couldn't stand it….. I desperately wanted my selfish wish to be granted." I cried my eyes out even more than in the rain that day.

"Hikari….. you shouldn't be the one apologizing, it should be me." Joshua said with a solemn expression on his face.

"I should have realized the pain you were in, and I shouldn't have yelled at you… I am so truly sorry." His words came out with tears from his eyes.

"Hey… Why are you crying now?" I said, wiping my own tears along with his.

Suddenly Joshua held me in his arms again, whispering his regrets in my ear; tears streaming down both out faces. Until finally we parted, only to be reconnected, our lips expressing all the locked up emotions we had each held in for so long.

"Hikari…. I love you" Joshua said laying me down on the bed, so I could continue to rest.

"I love you too, Joshua" I said touching a hand to his face

"Now and always" I whispered in his ear.

Night.

Night, when people rest with their beloved in bed to await the rising sun.

This night however was one filled with the emotions of an everlasting bond. A bond that has and will continue to see conflict. But more importantly, see the strength upon which the royal couple would thrive.

THE END -

Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment below if you want more.


End file.
